And So It Starts
by Mooose and Squerill
Summary: This is the story about the first night with the new vamp named Julia that will be in all my stories now.


AND SO IT STARTS  
  
  
  
The vampires sat in the common room waiting for Dr.Merdoc to come and announce something. He wouldn't tell them what it was until that night.  
  
"Well, are you ready for the surprise" Dr.Merdoc asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Finally" Marty said "This better be good".  
  
Dr.Merdoc gave Marty a stern look "Vaccal is very pleased with your progress and he wanted to mix it up a bit, those weren't his exact words, so you get to go out for the night"  
  
All the vampires were very happy except Marty, he knew that Merrill would just swoon over Drew its not like he loved her or anything they were just good friends and he didn't want her hurt.  
  
"One more thing, come on down" Dr.Merdoc called in the direction of the stairs.  
  
After he said that a girl walked down the stairs, she had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, deep green eyes that you could be lost in forever, she wore leather pants and a blood red velvet tang top.  
  
Marty stood up almost mesmerized by her, she caught his gaze and held it.  
  
"This is Julia" Dr.Merdoc said.  
  
Karl started to check her out when Essie hit him,  
  
"Hi, lets go Karl" and she dragged him away.  
  
"That's nice, lets make her more human too" Drew said and he walked away. Merrill chased him telling him the whole point of the experiment.  
  
"Well… it seems that they were very anxious to leave, even though it is your first night with us Julia, I don't see from what the elders told me that it is a problem for you to go out". Dr.Merdoc turned to Marty, "Will you show our new student around?"  
  
"No problem" he said still watching her.  
  
** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
  
When they were walking Marty was trying everything to spark a conversation.  
  
"So, nice ring, where did you get it?" Marty ask  
  
"Paris" Julia answered.  
  
Marty just realized the slight French accent.  
  
Finally after a long period of silence Marty thought of something to say.  
  
"What did Merdoc mean when he said from what the elders told me its ok for you to go out?" Marty asked.  
  
" I don't drink blood" she said.  
  
"But…but"  
  
Julia interrupted,  
  
"I'm only half vampire, my turning was interrupted. I am the same as any other vamp except I don't need blood".  
  
"So why are you at Mansbridge then?".  
  
"To learn to control my power. Do you know what telekinesis is?".  
  
"Ya, its my gift" he answered.  
  
"Well, then you know that you send out almost like a mental hand and you control it, I send out a wave type thing. So when I master it I should be able to be like a telekinetic but I will have more control and I could pick up about fifty objects and throw them with ease. Although when I try it, things tend to explode. And as you can tell that sucks".  
  
Just as she finished speaking, four big guys jumped out of the ally and pulled out knives.  
  
"Hey moron, hand over the wallet or I wont be able to stop my friends from doing less than nice things to the hotty" one of the guys said to Marty.  
  
"Or" Marty started, "You could get the hell out of my way before I do less than nice things to you and your friends". Just as Marty finished the guys all jumped him. He fought them but they stabbed him in the stomach and he fell down.  
  
The guys grabbed Julia, and when she tried to struggle, one of them hit her.  
  
"Get your god damn hands off her". They turned and saw him all vamped out.  
  
"What the…" before he could finish they were all on the ground reeling in pain.  
  
Marty turned to the one that hit Julia. He picked him, slammed him against a wall and started to pound his face relentlessly until she stopped him and they went back to Mansbridge.  
  
**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
  
When Marty was lying on the couch, Julia was leaning over him.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do Martin" Julia said wiping the dried blood of his wound.  
  
"Why, it was going to end in a fight any way" he said in defense.  
  
"And how do you come to that conclusion" Julia stood up and put her hand on her hips.  
  
"Well, you weren't wearing a purse and I have no need for a wallet so I don't carry one. So, there not just going to apologize and be on their merry way, they'll fight to show there tough".  
  
"Oh" Julia said not expecting an explanation that would make any sense.  
  
"In that case Martin, thank you" she gave him a soft kiss and walked away.  
  
  
  
This is the first installment of my stories with Julia. I know this is different from my usual Marty/Merrill fics, and I ask that if you want to flame me fine but not because its not Marty/Merrill 


End file.
